The Selection
by Eris Clearwater
Summary: The Selection; thirty-five girls, only one will be crowned queen. The scope of a lifetime. A chance to escape the number that shackled them to a life set before them. To be cut loose from those chains and reside in the palace to compete for the throne, and the heart of the Prince. Only one shall be Queen. Read and see?
1. Prologue

**Sasuke**

The eyes in the paintings followed him down the hall. The air seemed to blacken around him in his angry haze. Palace workers, maids, and guards of the like parted ways for Sasuke. In an attempt to avoid his angry 'tantrum', Sasuke heard someone fall, though he didn't bother to help, or even look for that matter. Perhaps he would have given a care yesterday, but not now. Bursting into the silence of his room, he whirled around and slammed the doors shut. With a great sigh, Sasuke's back hit the door and he slid down. Sitting on the floor was not a 'princely' act, but at the moment, Sasuke was alone and at the time, didn't have a care left to give. Sighing, he pulled one knee up to his chest and nestled his head there. Sasuke wasn't even sure why he was so mad right now. He always knew it was going to happen someday, but maybe he just thought he was going to be special. Exempt from the traditions that have gone on forever. Bringing his free hand to his face, he covered his eyes, attempting to will this heavy feeling away.

 _"Prince Sasuke, your father requests your presence in his study," with a deep bow, the butler that had intruded on Sasuke's privacy, left, softly shutting the door. What would_ father _want? Standing up, Sasuke's chair screeched backwards, stretched his arms up in strain. The entire day, Sasuke had dedicated it to all the paperwork. To think his father would have any more than he already had was tiring just to think of. Trudging out of his dark room, Sasuke cracked open the door. The slightest bit of light shone into the room, the beam landing on the rich blue of the perfectly made bed. Punching the door open all the way, Sasuke stepped out into the hallway with confidence. A soft click of the doors and he set off for his father's study. Every twist of the pale white walls, every marble column at the corner of a turn. Sasuke knew it all. Though making his way to his father's study, it felt strange. He knew the way perfectly, yet he didn't at the same time. Remembering the last time Sasuke was in his father's study, it had been at the time that Itachi had married, and they were finishing the last bit of paperwork. Shaking his head, Sasukes' eyes remained motionless._

 _His tracks had stopped in front of grand, expensive double doors. The guards on either side of the doors remained_ un-moving _. With his fist turned in,_ Sasuke lightly _knocked on the deep brown wood._

 _"Come in." The deep, stern voice of his father's acknowledged Sasuke, and he pressed down on the knob of the door. With a single step, he was in the study, swinging the doors shut._

 _"Father, you called?" Sasukes' coal eyes scanned the room. Shelves filled with books lined the walls, except for the far wall behind the desk piled with papers._

 _" Ah, Sasuke, yes. I have some important things to discuss with you," Sasuke's father placed his pen down softly and looked up from the document he had been studying. "Do you remember Itachi's wedding?" His father probed. Sasuke already knew where this was going._ Afterall _, he had known for a long time._

 _"Yes, of course, Father, how could I forget," Sasuke's thoughts wandered to Itachi and his wife, Izumi. They were living happily, and he would be ascending the throne soon. "Then–" he paused, "–do you remember how he met our dearest, Izumi?" There it was. Sasuke only nodded._

 _"I do, father," he swallowed the bile rising in his throat._

 _"It is time, Sasuke. Time for you to hold your own Selection." The words hung in the air. King Fugaku smiled warmly as if nothing was wrong, but everything was wrong. Sasuke was only nineteen. He couldn't possibly marry at his age. And he probably wouldn't even be marrying for love. He'd marry some beauty-crazed girl, fawning over him day after day, and die a miserable death, surrounded by people he didn't truly love. That was how he always thought of his future._

 _"But father," Sasuke started. He looked up again from his document. "Those are traditions of old. There is no reason, or need, that I should hold a selection." His father sighed again. He did that a lot lately._

 _"Do you know how I met your mother, Sasuke?" He nodded once and looked down. "I met her when I held my own Selection years and years ago. And I swear on my life, it was the best choice I'd ever made."_

From his view on the floor, Sasuke could just glimpse the blinding light through the closed curtain of the balcony. Pushing himself off the floor, Sasuke made his way to the balcony. Passing his bed and the little seating area, he stepped up to the glass pane door, curtained over with scarlet curtains. Pulling them back, he pressed the handle down and the fresh spring breeze flowed through the darkness of the room. The back of Sasukes' shoes on the marble balcony stopped when he reached the marble rail. Situating his elbow on the smooth surface of the stone, Sasuke gently placed his head in his hand. How wonderful. Still, nothing has changed. He might have left the confines of his father's cell, but he was still in the beautiful, guided cage people called the Palace.


	2. Chapter 1

**Sakura**

The silvery notes of Sakura's violin filled the room. The black music stand sat in the very middle of it as her stare fell on the scores atop. Her family was to perform that night and Sakura promised them she'd rehearse. It wasn't like the song was difficult, really, it was just a distraction to the rest of her little life.

"Sakura! Dinner time!" Her mom, Mebuki, called for Sakura from behind her closed door.

"Coming!" She yelled back to her mom's place in the kitchen. Placing her worn out violin down on her bed, and pushing it to the far left corner of the room and hung the bow on the stand. Sakura could hear several other steps pounding on the old floorboards and a boyish giggle from Konohamaru and probably Moegi as they kicked a soccer ball about their room. Sakura stood in her door frame facing out into the hall. To her right; an empty old bedroom, and right across from her; Konohamaru and Moegi's room.

"Sakura dear, set the table, please?" Tearing her eyes away from the twins' cluttered room, Sakura set off for the main part of the house. It wasn't much, but it was home, and nobody could complain. Taking a left, Sakura stepped into the small kitchenette and grabbed five sets of utensils from a creaky wooden drawer. Around the counter, and over to the table set in the nook. Sakura avoided eye contact with her. She avoided any contact with her since this morning. Ever since that bloody letter came. She just couldn't believe her!

"Konohamaru, Moegi! Dinner's ready!" Sakura called over to the small living room. Their house really didn't have much. It mostly housed the old rutty furniture the Haruno family sat on while watching the Report, or the stuff in their own rooms. Sakura's dad, Kizashi, came in from the garage, covered in paint from head to toe.

"I'm going to go change and get washed up, I'll be back in time for the Report."

The clinking of utensils against plates was the only thing other than the light pre-introduction to the Report. "So Sakura, dear. How was your day?" Her Dad asked, breaking the silence. Sakura only shrugged.

"Nothing happened, really." She could already see her mom's judgemental look on her face as she stared Sakura down.

"Really? I thought you got that letter today! What did it say? What did it say?!" Sakura closed her eyes, trying to shut out Moegi's questioning, and turned her head up to face the ceiling. "Yeah, Sakura, what did it say?" Konohamaru chimed.

"Nothing!"Sakura slammed her hands on the table, an uncomfortable blanket of silence falling over the table.

"Sakura dear, calm down," her mom attempted to soothe her. Sakura grabbed her plate and brought it to her room, slamming the door behind her with her one free hand. She cast her plate onto her bed and gently lifted her violin again.

The notes flew around Sakura like a cushion. The unwavering sound in the air. She was safe in the lost isles of sound, it felt like nothing could touch her. She didn't know how much time had passed, but it was long enough for Sakuras' parents to call her back into the living room for the Report. The bow screeched to a stop on its strings and Sakura grumbled to herself, placing the precious instrument back in its case and softly shutting it away. Opening the door back to the rest of her family, Sakura silently sat down in the same spot she always sat in; on the floor in front of Moegi's armchair.

"Look! Look! It's starting!" she pointed excitedly at the screen. Sakura's gaze lifted to the stage of the Report showing on the T's face. Suigetsu—the master of ceremonies—entered the stage grandly in his freshly pressed black suit.

"Good evening, Empire of Blaze!" he boomed addressing the crowd at the set and at the people across the camera. Cheers erupted from the chairs in front of the stage. A few minutes passed as he said a few things about the economy or something, and the king came up to say a few things, but Sakura's eyes were glued to the person sitting behind him. No, not King Fugaku. Not Queen Mikoto either, but the boy beside him. His obsidian eyes seemed to capture hers through the screen. She didn't even glimpse his face, but his eyes seemed. . . Off. It was like he was hiding something behind them. A clouded wall of glass, begging her to see in but shutting her out at the same time. How curious. Sakura supposed she'd spaced out because the next words she heard rattled around in her brain like an echo. OVer and over.

"I will be holding a Selection." She hadn't even seen him move. He stood at the front of the stage where Suigetsu had stood moments before.

"How wonderful, your highness! Just before we run out of time, would you care to tell me what you're looking for in a wife? Your Queen? Our ruler?" Suigetsu asked cheerfully sticking the mic in his face. He said nothing and walked back to his own little throne beside his father. She didn't even glimpse his face before Suigetsu moved and blocked her view.

"Umm. . . well, that's all we have beloved Empire of Blaze! Good evening!" he waved his arms above his head and stalked off the stage. I'm so relieved that's over with, and I escaped to the solitude of my room again.

The gossip was never-ending. At the bakery, the market, even the old cobblers shop down the hidden ally. No matter where Sakura went, she couldn't escape it.

"A dozen apples please," she asked the lady running the little fruit stand. The young maiden smiled brightly and turned to bag a few juicy apples.

"So are you going to enter?" she asked out of the blue.

"Oh yes, I'm thinking about it," she lied casually, taking the brown bag from the lady's hand.

"Why wouldn't you? It's the chance of a lifetime!" she clasped her hands together, dreamy expression washing over her face. "The Prince is just so handsome!" Sakura forced a smile and a laugh and walked away while the lady still jabbered about the prince. Sure maybe the prince was handsome, but was that really everything that mattered?

"Hey ugly!"Sakura's mouth twitched up in annoyance and she turned to face the source of her irritation.

"I told you not to call me that!" She screamed at him grinding her foot into the dirt. Her hand lashed out before she could think.

"Sorry, I'll try." He straightened himself and rubbed at the spot she'd smacked. She had to crane her neck to just barely be able to look him in the eye. Sai wasn't terrible looking. He was just a little bit. . . emotionally challenged. Dusting something off his black trousers and his beige shirt, he looked like a ghost in clothes.

"So? What are you doing out in the market?" Sakura asked, shifting her gait.

"I was out to get some paint." He pried open a worn leather case, allowing her a glimpse of the small jars of colour.

"Then I won't interrupt you," Sakura said twirling around him. The worn skirts of her sky blue dress billowed around her as she spun.

"Ok, bye then ugly!" he yelled over his shoulder. Rolling her eyes, Sakura felt the sudden urge to get away. The chatter of the people was too loud, their steps thunderous. The sun shone too bright and her dress was to rough. Everything felt wrong, and she wanted to make it right. So she decided to take a visit to a place she knew would make everything right. Farther and farther on the outskirts of town, she could see the forest come into view. The fresh breeze rustled her short hair, and she suddenly couldn't wait any longer to be there. Sakura plunged into the forest, the deep green leaves engulfing her small figure.

The light forced its way in through the little cracks in the canopy illuminating the darkened, cool path. She ran along the worn trail she always walked. Little bits of life showing here and there. But to Sakura, it was everywhere. Soon the darkness came to an end, and through the bright beams of light, she'd entered a clearing. The barest of space between the trees and the water of a massive pond, the water glittering like starlight. Tiny colourful fish swam about the water bed and a plump hare sat at the edge of the pond.

As far as she was aware, Sakura was the only soul to know of the secret pond. There was an old creaky wooden dock though. The old wood creaked beneath her feet as she walked to the end. A gentle wind stirred the waters for a moment but stilled within seconds. Sakura couldn't remember the last time she'd been to the hidden waters. She slipped her muddy blue flats off, and her feet into the water. The cool water enveloped her sore feet and Sakura sighed in relief. Her face turned to the beautiful blue sky. Her eyes closed, and a smile graced her lips. Only the murmur of the leaves and whisper of the wind brushed her ears.

A small brown hare hopped up to her. It's little nose sniffing Sakura's now extended hand. She giggled as the little rabbit nestled closer to her. A heater in the chill wind. Another rustle in the forest, but Sakura ignored it. There were little guppies nibbling at her delicate feet. Another rustle from the brush. She'd never heard a sound like it. It wasn't like any animal she'd seen around the forest. Sakura lifted her face and was met with the thundering sound of hooves against the ground. An elegant stag came bounding out of the forest, its antlers ripping through the leaves as it came to a stop right behind Sakura's back. She gasped as it lay down on the other side of the little rabbit she was petting.

"Whatever is wrong?" she asked the stag, caressing its head. More steps came from the opening the stag had come through. But through the trees wasn't an animal. It was a person. With a bow. Drawn. A drawn bow, poised to fire right at her. Sakura didn't waste a second as an arrow whistled through the air. Where what would have been Sakura's face, her hand was instead, holding the arrow by its long wooden shaft. Lowering the arrow away from her face, Sakura sized up the man, and air of calm settling upon her. He was a slim but muscular man wearing a tight blue military uniform, but a blazing red cape rippled from his shoulders. There was a single golden button on the cuffs of his sleeves. She'd never seen gold on any soldier at all. A person of rank?

"Who are you?" Sakura asked with a sure voice. He only stared. She couldn't read his expression at all. "Who are you?" she asked again. As if out of a trance, the man blinked his eyes rapidly.

"I'm. . ." He trailed off, and Sakura realized she had at some point stopped comforting the stag and the rabbit. She could feel the little furry ball shiver against her leg. Picking it up she cradled it in her arms.

"Sasuke. My name is Sasuke." The man said slinging his bow across his back. Sasuke? Had she heard the name before? Sakura slowly nodded before he spoke again. "What's your name?" his eyes hadn't left hers for a second.

"My name is Sakura. Nice to meet you." His face remained vacant.

"That's a. . . nice name." He sounded almost unsure. Sasuke began to walk towards Sakura and she took a slight step back, halting his approach.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked from his place before the dock.

"I was here visiting them," she lied. She needn't tell a stranger about her emotional stress. He arched his brow in confusion and she gestured to the stag and the rabbit. "Why were you chasing this poor stag?" she asked innocently, twirling the arrow she'd caught with her hand as her arm supported the hare in her arms.

"I was hunting it," Sasuke stated bluntly. Sakura nodded her head with understanding.

"But why?" she asked questioningly. Sasuke seemed confused.

"Why? It's fun. It's a sport." He shrugged the question off. Sakura frowned at that.

"What did the poor creature ever do to you?" more and more emotion dripped onto his face as he stepped closer and their conversation progressed. But Sakura took no notice.

"Nothing I suppose." Sakura gave a timid smile and gestured to the stag and hare. "You should cease your sport you know. It could potentially hurt the forest. They do not wish to be hunted."

His face seemed intrigued. "Are you entering the Selection?" he asked without warning.

"I don't think so. . ." she answered.

"Well, you should," he implored. Sakura spun the arrow in her hand faster, dipping her body and spinning the arrow so it cut through the pond.

"Why should I? I like my life right now. I have my family, I have my friends, I have this—" she gestured towards the lake, "—what more could I want?" Sakura couldn't tell if she was asking herself or him.

"You just should. I think it would be a good idea." Before she could reply, a booming horn blared from somewhere else in the forest, and Sasuke's eyes turned urgent

"I must take my leave now, but please consider it," he rushed before running off the way he came. When she was sure he'd disappeared, Sakura released the breath she didn't know she'd been holding and hurled the arrow into the pond, wedging it into the mud beneath the tranquil waters.

The house was as silent as a mausoleum. Her dad in the garage working; her siblings in their room sleeping; and her mom in her room. Creeping over to the door beside hers, Sakura knocked gracefully on the worn wood.

"Mom?"

Her voice echoed against the thin walls, and her steps sent the floorboards creaking. Her mom sat on the floor near her closet hunched over a pile of half-folded worn clothes.

"What is it, dear?" the bags under her eyes were more pronounced than the day before and her back cracked as she sat up to look Sakura in the eye.

"I just have something I wanted to tell you," she started casually, sitting down in front of her mom and neatly folding a shirt.

"I'm all ears, dear." Her voice sounded old. Older than it should be. She'd had doubts about beginning this conversation, but the more Sakura took in her mom, the surer she was.

The fading light of day lowered as the sky slept and she said, "I'm going to enter the Selection."


	3. Chapter 2

**Sakura**

The man Sakura had met the day before plagued her thoughts. Why was he so intent on persuading her to attend the Selection? It no longer mattered though as Sakura was already trailing behind her mother, in a line snaking about the city square and stretching to the outskirts of the city, waiting to have herself photographed. To submit to the Palace to try for a place among the Selected.

"Sakura dear, don't scowl like that!" Mom spoke as though she knew Sakura would be chosen. Her chances of making it past the random draw were miniscule. Konoha was one of the thirty-five different provinces of Blaze—a sort of nickname for their empire. And in each province, there were probably thousands of girls applying for the Selection. Her province included.

"Sakura! Wipe that scowl off your face before I do!" she hissed. Sakura beamed at her, looking to all the world that she truly wished to be there. She felt the exact opposite.

"Better, mom?" she asked, seeking approval.

"Next please," a wrinkled old man drawled, sloppily pulling a sheet of paper from a stack. "Name?"

"Sakura Haruno," she stated calmly. He scribbled something on the sheet and rolled his eyes, standing and gesturing her to follow. He lead her behind a heavy dark curtain where a blocky camera stood on three legs. The old man threw the curtain attached to the camera over his head and pointed at a stool in front.

"Sit." The cameraman said lazily. Sakura's eyes bore into the camera's shiny dark lense.

"Smile." What smile was she supposed to wear? Calm? Secretive? Happy? She was definitely not happy. A serene smile overcame her face, and before she knew it a bright light flashed and Sakura's eyes flashed, blinding her. The old man told her she was done and Sakura saw herself out, stumbling as she went.

"Sign here, here, and here!" her mom exclaimed, pointing to several lines Sakura was to sign. She read each statement thoroughly but paused at the last one. 'Sign below if you are a Virgin' Sakura's eyes widened and her face went flush. Of course, she was! What kind of question is that?

"All done," As soon as the words fell from her lips, her mom snatched the paper out of her hands and pranced away.

"Sakura, what we doing here?" Moegi and Konohamaru asked in boredom. Sakura turned and knelt to meet their eyes. Though tall for eleven, they were still children.

"I'm signing up for the Selection." She faked a smile and in seconds the twins were hopping about screaming:

"You're going to marry the prince!" they chanted, and Sakura grinned as she thought in silence. It wasn't as though she wanted to marry the prince. She wanted to make her mother happy, her family comfortable, give them a better life. Nothing more. With the pension they'd receive for her participation would make them more than comfortable. If she won and married the prince, then that would mean her family would become Ones, and therefore royalty. They'd never have another worry again. Although their current caste wasn't terrible, it could be stressful and didn't pay too well. They were only permitted to work in the arts, nothing more. Those were the rules of the caste system. To move up a caste was to pay a fee so high nobody ever did. And the only other way to move up? Marriage to a man of a higher caste than the woman. Such insolent rules.

"Time to go, my dears!" Mom and Dad were standing arm in arm over by the edge of the bustling crowd. Sakura walked as ladylike as possible over to her parents. The twins nipping at her heels still chanting about.

"There is a chance that I will not be chosen for the Selection you know,"Sakura said to the twins. Grabbing each of their hands she shushed them.

"You will be chosen! You will you will you will! We know it!" Moegi assured her. Konohamaru nodded in agreement.

"I love you guys." Sakura squeezed their hands in hers and strode up to their parents who greeted them warmly.

"What would you like for dinner, lovelies?" Sakura's mom beamed and her dad hoisted Moegi onto his shoulders. She supposed her mom expected her to get through the draw. If it even was a draw. There was speculation that the selected were not chosen at random, but hand chosen for their caste and looks. Perhaps even for political purposes. Although it was but a rumour. Sakura quickened her step to catch up to her family who had advanced several paces ahead of her.

"Hey, Ugly!"

Her steps wavered, and Sakura found herself drawn to Sai. In need of a friend after the Selection ordeal.

"Hello, Sai, how are you?" she greeted, smiling sadly at the man.

"Better than you I'm sure." Sakura's smile was surely as fake as Sai's.

"You know I might not be chosen."

"But there is always the possibility."

"A low one indeed."

"Mommy, I like this one!" Sakura glimpsed Moegi at a jewelry stall pointing at little rabbit pendant that glimmered in the afternoon light. So Sakura sauntered up to the stand and pointed to the piece asking, "How much for this?"

"Too much for you, dear," the old crone hissed after looking Sakura over. It was normal for people to act in such a way to Sakura and her family. She was clearly a lower Caste, and the old lady was clearly a higher one. Moegi skipped over to her with a smile.

"Which one do you like, Sakura?" Sakura smiled at the child and scanned the rows of jewels.

"This one." She hoisted Moegi onto her hip and showed her a simple silver piece. A thin silver chain held a single glass sakura blossom. With five pale pink petals, one of them was a slightly darker shade.

"It's cute!" she squealed and leapt from Sakura's arms, running off into the crowd.

"Sakura dear, would you mind taking the twins home?" her mom requested, grimacing at Konohamaru and something down the road. Sakura wondered why until she saw what—or rather who—strode towards them. Her silly grin vanished, and Sai uttered something under his breath before slipping away.

"Come on Moegi, we're going home now." Sakura snatched the twins' hands from her Mom's and dashed down the road. This had happened only twice before, but the twins knew enough that they did not resist.

The door to the house was not locked. It never was since there was nothing to steal. But when Sakura went crashing through the door, the twins scrambled to their room and she turned the lock on their door.

She heaved a sigh and stalked to her own room, staring down the front door as though her fiery gaze would reach the person she harboured so much hate for.

 _I wish to see you not, dear brother._


	4. Chapter 3

Sasuke pov

I didn't even know what was happening before I broke out from the green leaves of the cool forest. Right in front of me, I heard a shriek of fear, and I looked past the bow I was holding up, to see a girl. A girl? What would a girl be doing out here in the woods? Relaxing the string on my bow, I stuck the arrow back in the quiver that was resting on my back. The girl's arms fell away from her face, and I was met with the most breathtaking emerald eyes I had ever seen.

"Who are you?" she asked. Her question drew me from the void in her eyes, and I realised that question was for me. "Who are you?" she asked me again. Blinking my mind back to my body, I only started my sentence.

"I'm…" I didn't even know what to tell her. But how would she not know my name? Everyone knew. I was a prince after all. "Sasuke," I spit out the words before I even knew it, and she nodded her head and turned back to the rabbit in her lap. I felt something leave me, I didn't know what, but I there was something felt missing. "What's your name?" I asked her back. I had taken a step forwards without knowing, and she grinned up at me. "My name is Sakura, nice to meet you.

So Sakura was her name. "That's a… Nice name," I didn't realize I said that aloud until her smile brightened if that was possible. I started taking slow steps towards her, but I saw some kind of flash through her eyes, and I stopped where I was at the beginning of the old wooden dock.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked the question that had been lingering around my head. "I was here visiting them" she smiled at me, and that feeling I had before was back. But I didn't know what it was. I was confused. There wasn't anyone else here, as far as I could tell. It was just us. "Why were you chasing this poor stag?" she asked me, and I processed her question for a second. "I'm on a hunt right now," was all he said.

"But why?" she inquired. I didn't really know why. It was just something the wealthy people back at the palace did every once in a while. "Because it's fun," which wasn't really a lie. He enjoyed a good hunt every once in a while. Just with his friends though, no one else really. "What did the poor creature ever do to you?" she asked another question, and I actually felt more comfortable to answer her this time. "Nothing I suppose," They really didn't do anything to him.

"You should stop you know. It could hurt the forest," I nodded and she smiled contently, turning back to the stag hiding behind her. That empty feeling was back again. "Are you entering the Selection?" I asked out of nowhere. I had the sudden urge to cover my mouth of embarrassment, but I didn't move. I didn't even know why I cared. "I don't think so…" was all she said and her face fell. "Well, you should," I didn't know why I said that either. I was really clueless today, wasn't I? Those big green eyes rose up to meet mine again. They were so beautiful.

"Why should I? I like my life right now. I have my family, I have my friends, I have this–" she gestured towards the lake, "–what more could I want." she sighed looking out at the glistening noon light bounce off the still surface of the water. "You should, it would be a good idea," I was about to say something else, but before I could, Naruto blew the horn back at the other side of the forest, and I mentally cursed him. Why did that Dobe have to cut in at the perfectly wrong time? He always managed the worst timing for everything.

"Umm, I have to go now, please consider it," was all I could get out before running back into the forest. Jumping from tree to tree, I found my horse, Rogue, tied to a tree. His black mane and black hair stark against the green that was a forest. Glancing over my shoulder, I managed a glimpse of Sakura through the trees. And the last thing I saw before riding off. Was her pink hair.

My head was swarmed with images of her. She just wouldn't leave my head in peace. I so wanted to go back to that groove in the forest in Konoha, to see her again, but I still had work to do back at the capitol, so I didn't have any more time to waste in Konoha. She probably didn't even know I left. It wasn't like she even knew me! When she asked me my name, I was shocked, because everyone knew me. Correction. Everyone knew my name. Nobody truly knew me. And besides, I was that prince who was holding his Selection. The one everyone was talking about. Either she was plain dumb, or she was just… Ignorant? I really couldn't say.

"Brother," a hand waved in front of my face, and I was thrown violently back into reality. The blurred vision of my desk and all the paper I was working on cleared, and I glared up.

"What do you want, Itachi?" I snapped and dropped my pen. Itachi only smiled.

"I was just visiting, and you drifted off, Sasuke," a poke to my forehead. Rolling my eyes, I forced my head to dip back down to my work. Itachi paced around my office silently. It wasn't much, what with just the desk right when you open the doors, and the bookshelves lining the walls parallel to the desk. My broad figure blocked the light coming in from the wall of windows behind me, looking over the gardens.

"What is it you really want, Itachi," I had enough of his pacing. My question was supposed to come out as more of a command, but he probably took it for a childish question.

"Nothing," and he threw open the glass-paned doors behind me, and jumped off the marble balcony. I heaved a sigh. I had a headache. I decided to take a walk and leapt out of my office the same way Itachi did.

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ

The gardens weren't as soothing as I thought they would be. It turns out, Mother, was having a tea party again. And when I said again, I meant for the fourth time this week. I don't even think she likes her friends. She probably just hung out with them for court reasons. Like to keep the people in check. Yes. That was it. The usual squeals and thuds of fainting girls followed in my wake. Of course, Mother's', friends brought their daughters. They all just wanted to get a glimpse of me. Although I wanted desperately to avoid those girls, I wanted to see my Mother.

"Ah! Sasuke, come here!" Mother called me to her side. These girls screams were already ebbing at my dwindling patience.

"Good day, Mother." I was so formal to her, it felt wrong. But there were guests.

"Care to join us for tea?" She featured to the empty seat beside her. The deep purple sleeves of her dress hanging limp. The rest of the plain purple fabric pooling at her feet under the table.

"That's alright, thank you, Mother," I declined politely. On second thought, I'll visit Mother another day. "I take my leave, Mother," with a stiff bow, I stalked off, out of the gardens. The ear piercing squeals followed me all the way into the palace, where the guards declined them access.

"Sasuke-sama, your Father requires your presence." a curt voice behind be whirled me on my heel, but the assumed butler was already gone.

"Of course again," I muttered under my breath. I stalked the rest of the way to Father's office. The guards' passive faces painted the halls on his way. The sharp knock on his office doors pierced the silent hallway. With no idea what he wanted me for, I didn't have enough time to ponder it until I was already in his office. Beside his desk at his beckon.

"What is it you wished to speak to me about? Father," his low, rich chuckle resounded in the room.

"I only had a question regarding the Selection, Son," he never called me son. He must be particularly happy about something.

"What would that be?" He was making me suspicious now.

"I was wondering who you were going to choose for the Selection—" he waved a hand at the baskets full of papers on his desk. "—we were going to pick while on the Report, but it would have taken too long," I nodded in understanding, and shoved my hand in the one labelled "Steel Village'.

" Tenten Surudoiha, Caste 4, Village Hidden in Steel." I didn't really care, but I moved on from basket to basket. Pulling out name after name. Reading them aloud for the scribe behind me to scribble them down.

"Hinata Hyuga, Caste 3, Village Hidden the Light," another meaningless name I'll still have to memorise.

"Temari Saboku, Caste 2, Village Hidden in the Sand." It wasn't until the last basket that I was actually paying attention. My hand took years to move. Over the basket, and rummage about the folded papers. Finally, I pulled out another crisply folded paper, and read the name engraved upon it aloud.

"Sai, Caste 5, Village Hidden in the Leaves?"


	5. Chapter 4

**Sakura Pov**

Mom and Dad came home only a few minutes later. I didn't know if they had spoken with him, and I didn't ask. It was like it was taboo, even if it wasn't. Moegi and Konohamaru shut themselves in their room, occasional giggles and crashes, probably playing something with each other. I, on the other hand, was sulking in my room. Usually, sulking people would do nothing, acting grim and sad. But for Sakura, it was different. Instead of being grim, she would play her instruments. Her violin, the piano, her flute, she wouldn't be sad, but her music would be. The long, slurred notes gracing the air, the light plunk of the flute keys. And eventually, it made everyone else sad too.

"Sakura dear, stop that," her mom finally said. She was probably tired of feeling sad and gloomy by now. "Why are you so gloomy, dear?" Sakuras' fingers hovered above the pure white piano keys. Why was I gloomy? My life hadn't been particularly terrible for a while, and I still had my beautiful instruments, so why was I so gloomy?

"I don't know," and I really didn't know. Maybe it was because of her near run-in with him? Maybe it was because of Sai calling her ugly? Or maybe it was because of the Selection. But who was I kidding, I probably wasn't going to be chosen anyway. There are hundreds of girls in Konoha, and there could only be one person out of those hundreds that were chosen. I probably wouldn't be chosen. So I have nothing to worry about.

"Come, Sakura dear, help me prepare dinner." Requested in the kitchen, I stood up from the piano bench with a screech and stalked over to the counter. Plates of chicken and bowls of salad were already set out on the counter waiting for me to move them to the table.

"Konohamaru, Moegi, dinner time!" calling down the hall, the door slammed open and the twins barreled down the hall, and into their seats. Dinner that night wasn't all too interesting. Mostly Dad just talking about another patron for his art, and some other boring stuff. That entire time, I sat there pushing things around my plate, begging time to move faster.

"Come on Sakura-nee, the Report, the Report!" Moegi tugged my arm to the living room, leaving behind my half-eaten dinner. I wasn't all too interested in the Report either. Only more of the same about the economy, and other country affairs, and blah blah blah. I didn't care for that. I only cared for the very last part. The very last part where they would choose the thirty-five girls to participate in the Selection. And if Sakura was chosen. That would change her life.

Third Pov

Sasuke pulled at the collar of his constricting tie. The suit was not his first choice of attire, but it would have to do. The Report was airing in less than two minutes, and Sasuke was tight on time in getting to the stage. His father's office was the farthest room from the Report stage, and Sasuke only had one more minute to get there.

"Yo teme! You're late!" Naruto shouted over the rushing of the stage crew. Sasuke ignored him and dashed straight to his mini-throne beside his brother. Out of breath and wheezing, Sasuke sat down, heaving a sigh.

"Why are you so late, brother?" Itachi smiled good-naturedly, but Sasuke was too out of breath to reply, for the Report had already begun. Sasuke didn't know when his father had even stepped into the room, but he was up at the podium making announcements before he could comprehend what was happening. Though he had just seen his father and was talking to him not moments ago, King Fugaku looked perfectly regal. Not a drop of sweat or dishevelled hair, while Sasuke had barely made it in time with his duckbutt hair still combed down.

"And now, I'd like to hand this over to my son." and that was Sasuke's cue. He thought he'd practiced this a million times, counted his steps perfectly, prepared his speech for hours. But even still, he managed to wobble his way over to the podium, and waveringly clear his throat. It must not have amounted to much because as soon as he made the front of the stage, screams and squeals erupted in the large theatre like room.

"And now, our Prince Sasuke will announce the names of the 35 lucky girls, to participate in the Selection!" Clearing his throat again, Sasuke held up the envelope that held all the names, of his potential, future wife.

 **ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ**

Everything is taking forever, Sakura whined in her head. Right about now, she'd usually be playing her flute, or to be honest, Sakura just wanted to punch something. Could they not announce the names already? But what had shocked her the most, that when he showed up on-screen. I knew I had seen him from somewhere! Sakura was screaming and raging to her heart's content in her head. But she didn't move a muscle. The Sasuke that Sakura met in the forest. That Sasuke was the Prince Sasuke Uchiha. Why didn't he tell me earlier?! Sakura screamed more in her head.

"Konan Kami, Village Hidden in the Mist." At the set of the Report, there were some boos and other cheers probably some people from that Village, but Sasuke kept reading off the names.

"Hinata Hyuga, Village Hidden in the Sky." _Still not at Konoha…_

"Karin Uzumaki, Village Hidden in the Light." Sakura thought she recognized the name for a second, but that second was fleeting, and she focused on the rest of the names.

 **ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ**

Why does it have to take so long?! Sakura was just about ready to rip her cotton candy hair to shreds. Sasuke had seemed to go through every single province, but Konoha. Fingers drumming on the floor, and eyes glued to the TV, Sakura awaited the final province. Assuming Konoha was the last. The tension in her living room was building, and Sakura could almost feel it sit on her shoulders. Sasuke had gone through thirty-two of the Provinces by now, the mental counter in Sakura's head ticking.

"Temari Saboku, Village Hidden in the Sand." _Two more._

"Tayuya Ongaku, Village Hidden in the Sound." _One more._

"Sakura Haruno, Village Hidden in the Leaves."


	6. Chapter 5

Sasuke released a silent sigh on-stage as, Suigetsu, babbled on about something or other things. Glancing behind him, Sasuke glimpsed his father giving him a smug grin. Before the Report started, Sasuke had been in his office with him, notifying him of the change of plans. Apparently, the person he pulled from the Konoha basket, was a guy playing a prank. Of course, he was taken care of, and Sasuke pulled another name. Thankfully, he drew Sakura's name the next time around.

"And that's all we have for you today. Thank you, Fire Nation!" Suigetsu really had a natural thing for audiences, Sasuke knew that because every time he left the stage, the cheers followed him all the way out the door.

Now for the troublesome part. Getting the girls to the Palace. Sasuke still really didn't see any reason for doing this entire Selection thing. He could very easily get any girl in the kingdom. Nearly all of them worshipped the very ground he walked upon. Yet, there was Sakura. The girl who had the audacity to ask his name. The name of a prince of her country. So was she just an air-head? Or did she really not care that much?

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ

From the moment her name was said on the Report, Sakura could have sworn she heard her entire neighbourhood erupt in screams. The door to her home slammed open, and a flood of people roared in. There were so many congratulations and hands reaching to shake hers, a dizzying sensation overwhelmed her soon enough.

"I think Sakura's had enough for today–" her mom began shooing everybody out of the house, "–thank you for the good wishes." Thanks, mom.

"I'm going to bed now." Without waiting for their reply, Sakura stalked off to her room. From the moment her name was announced to the entire Fire Nation, she didn't really know how to feel about it. Sakura was happy she had a chance to win a better life for her family, but she was also worried about what would happen at the Selection. She didn't even really like the idea of marrying a prince. That is if she won. But from the few minutes, she was with Sasuke, he didn't seem like too bad of a person.

"Hello, Ugly," Sakura slapped a hand over her mouth before she had the chance to scream.

"Sai!–" She hissed at him in the dark before flipping on the light switch, "–what are you even doing here?!" She stuck her finger to his face and he hopped off of the window sill.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on giving away your life." Sighing, Sakura threw herself at her plushy bed.

"I'm not giving my life away, Sai, I'm 'sacrificing it for the better good'." And of course, Sakura was just lying to herself.

"Well, congratulations either way–" he paused before adding, "–they're coming to take you away tomorrow right?" Sai's fake smile faltered, maybe that smile was actually true?

"Yeah, tomorrow, I'll take one of those extra fancy carriages, where I'll be shipped off to the palace for a better life," making dramatic actions with her hands, Sakura let them fall back on the pillow near her face. Sai must have noticed her exhaustion, because he gave her a pat on the head before hopping out the window, pulling out a scroll and riding his bird-beast probably off to the forest to do some drawing, like always.

"Yes, tomorrow…" Sakuras' eyelids started to droop thinking about Sais' ninjitsu. In the future, she had wished that she could be a medical ninja, but Sakura guessed that wasn't going to happen. But she heard that the famous Tsunade Senju works at the palace. Maybe she could finally train under her? Maybe. But with the Selection going on, Sakura didn't think she'd be able to get her to apprentice her. Even with her massive strength, and chakra control. But that's alright. Her life was already going to shambles.

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ

"Sakura! Come here!" So it was finally time. Time for her to leave. Taking her last steps out of the comfort of her room, Sakura was met with a bustle of activity of authorities inspecting her home. Moegi and Konohamaru were off to a sidewall observing the proceedings.

"Miss–" a man probably in about his late twenties approached Sakura. "My name is Jugo, I just have some things I'd like to confirm with you," nodding, Sakura followed him into the kitchen along with her mom, and he slapped down a stack of papers. "So first, I'd like to tell you a few perks about being one of the Selected," nodding again, Sakura glanced at the papers he picked up.

"First, as a Selected, for every month you compete, a pension of $1000 to cover the lost income of taking one of your children–" Jugo nodded to her mom. "–and Miss Haruno, have you ever dated anyone?" She shook her head no. "Then everything is in order. Also, I must confirm this of every Selected, you are a virgin yes?" Sakura felt her face turn as red as a tomato.

"Of course I am!" She almost shouted heads turned to her, so she gestured for Jugo to continue.

"One of the absolute rules in the Selection, should you be caught in an affair with someone other than Prince Sasuke, punishment can mean death," shivers spiralled down Sakura's spine, but she nodded. And who would she even be caught with? Sai? Sakura laughed at the thought.

"That's all. If you may, Mrs. Haruno, sign here to confirm you've received your pension." Mom took the pen he offered and signed one of the papers.

"Sakura dear, could you please show, Jugo, out please?" Mom requested, and Sakura begrudgingly showed the man out the door.

"Oh yes, one more thing, Miss Haruno," Jugo was half-way out the door when he paused. "This is not a strict rule, but if the Prince requests something of you, I suggest you comply." Was all he said and he left.

"Miss Haruno," another man confronted Sakura before she closed the door.

"How can I help you?" She asked with a practiced smile. Sakura was getting very tired of people, that day. "The carriage is outside." And that was her cue. It was her time to go. To leave this place and everything she'd ever known. Outside, Sakura could see hundreds of people gathered to see her off. But among the sea of people, there were the faces of jealous girls and angry parents. But otherwise, it was a happy sight.

"Sakura!" Moegi crashed into a hug from behind her. "I have something for you!" sticking out her fist, Sakura lay her open palm below it.

"What is it, Moegi?" She asked curiously. Opening her fist, was a necklace. A light pink cherry blossom with five petals and a single dark petal dangling from the silver chain.

"You bought this for me?" She asked, her heart melting at her adorable grin.

"No, Konohamaru and I made it for you!" My heart swelled at their kindness.

"Thank you guys!" Sweeping them up in a final hug, Sakura slipped the necklace onto her neck and stepped into the plush rosy carriage.

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ

The carriage only brought Sakura so far, and that was to the rest of the Selected. She was only supposed to meet with three of the other girls to ride to the Palace together, including herself, and Sakura must say, she was the most underdressed girl there. And there was yet one more to come. There on the outskirts of the small town, stood a girl with long midnight blue hair, and pearly lavender eyes, wearing a simple lavender dress, making her think that maybe she wasn't that high of Caste. And beside her, a girl with chocolate brown hair done up in two adorable buns.

"Hi there, is this where we're supposed to meet?" Sakura awkwardly asked stepping closer to the two girls. The midnight haired one smiled sweetly.

"Hello, we're waiting for the next carriage to arrive. I'm Hinata Hyuga," she whispered daintily, reaching forwards towards Sakura with her hand. Sakura nodded with a smile, shaking her hand and silently thanking her.

"I'm Tenten Surudoiha, nice to meet you…" she trailed off. "Sakura," she supplied, and she grinned widely.

"Nice to meet you, Sakura. The carriage should be here soon." Tenten seemed like a pretty nice girl. Sakura hoped the other girl coming is just as nice. And just her luck, a flashy carriage pulled up to the side of the road. Out stepped a fire bright-haired girl, dark glasses pushed up her nose and wearing an even flashier black sequin, backless dress decorated with what looked like red clouds all over it. Sakura was in such shock, she didn't realize her get so close to me until she was right in my face.

"So these are the girls I'm competing with, right, Orochimaru?" She called back to the pale skinned man behind her.

"Yes, Lady Karin, the carriage to the Palace should arrive shortly," his tone a slither. Sakura didn't have a very good feeling about these people.

"Hi, you must be Karin, I'm Tenten," the bright girl gave Karin her hand to shake as Karin's carriage rolled away, but Karin didn't accept her friendly gesture, and turned around with a humf.

"I make it a rule not to touch people like you. I'm practically already royalty." Sakura didn't know if she meant she was very confident in winning Sasuke, or she was just plain rich.

"What caste are you then?" Hinata spoke up from behind Tenten shyly.

"Caste 2," she sneered at the poor, timid girl. Hinata backed away from the brute girl and came to stand behind Sakura. Tenten didn't look very impressed right now. Either with this girls attitude or her caste. Sakura and the other girls fell silent, waiting for the next carriage to come. Hinata, Tenten and Sakura were quietly whispering amongst themselves, out of earshot of Karin.

After what could have counted for forever, a white and gold garnished carriage pulled up beside the village. Karin, of course, was the first to step into the huge rolling transport, while Tenten, Hinata, and Sakura trailed after her. Karin, already having taken a seat farthest from the door at the window, Sakura thought to save the other girls from the misery by sitting beside her.

"So, Hinata, what Caste are you?" In her sour attempt to start a conversation, only to have Karin glare at Sakura from behind her glasses.

"I'm a 3, Tenten is a 4, and you are?" She countered her question gently.

"I'm a 5," Sakura said almost shamefully. She was in a carriage, with three other girls who were _twos_ , _threes_ , and _fours_ , and then she was a _five_. The lowly worker bee who basically waited hand and foot for them. Hinata only smiled.

"Then you perform with instruments, yes?" She looked interested in the work Sakura did. She nodded happily at her, missing her violin at home.

"I play many instruments. Like the Piano, the violin, flute…" I rambled off some more of the instruments I play, and Tenten nodded with her mouth in a big O.

"I've never had the luxury of learning other things. Like languages, music, all that stuff." Tenten sighed, propping her elbow up on the window ledge beside the door. Sakura guessed she wasn't the only one who couldn't do something they loved.


	7. Chapter 6

Sasuke had seen so many beautiful things in his life. Like the kingdom, he ruled, or the Palace garden, or even his mother. Then there were the people of his kingdom, and there was that forest he met Sakura in. But there was something that had surpassed every beautiful sight he had ever seen. And that sight included a pink hair clad angel.

"Sakura…?" He wasn't sure if he was seeing things. There, right in front of the doors to the Palace, was Sakura. By the looks of it, she had just arrived since she was in a small group with some other girls. Sasuke recalled each of the girls around her. The Blue-black haired girl was a Hyuga from the Village hidden in the Sky. And then there was the brown-haired, energetic one, a Surudoiha if Sasuke recalled correctly. Not a prestigious family or anything, but still quite wealthy, from what Sasuke had heard. And then there was the read-head. From the looks of it, she was an Uzumaki, like the dobe. Naruto had been a general in the Palace for so long, Sasuke couldn't even remember the first time they met. Although, he was kept here anyway because of the whole nine-tails thing too. But aside from that, the Uzumaki girl didn't give off a very nice aura. From what Sasuke could tell, her chakra looked pretty riled up, in in some way, mean. And then looking back over to the Hyuga, there was Sakura.

"Hey, did you hear something?" Sakura broke off from the others and headed over to the hallway Sasuke was peeking at them from. Panicked, Sasuke made a mad dash into a nearby closet, closing the door just as Sakura rounded the corner.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" One of the girls asked her.

"Hmm, I thought I heard something…" Shaking her head, she went back to the other girls in the lobby. Sighing, Sasuke stepped out of the door and into the hallway again, watching the proceedings.

"What are we supposed to do?" The Surudoiha girl–Tenten–asked Sakura and the Hyuga– Hinata.

"I think we're just supposed to wait here…?" Sakura thought aloud. Technically, Sakura was from the Hidden Leaf village, so the other girls must be from the villages hidden in the Light, Sky, and Steel, so they would be the first to arrive of course. Those villages were the closest to the Palace. The other girls should be arriving soon enough.

"So this is the Palace?" Someone else who had just walked in the front doors. Sasuke stuck his head further out of the hall. There in the lobby was a rowdy looking girl with four pigtails on her head. Sasuke didn't even know you could have four pigtails in your hair until now.

"Hn." A purple haired girl eyes everything, as if she was suspicious this was a set-up or something.

"You don't talk much do you, Konan?" Sporting green hair with some orange tips, the girl named Pakura Kogeru asked Konan.

"Hn." From the looks of it, Sasuke was going to at the very most, get along with her.

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ

"Alright, Ladies, come this way." It had been a little while since Sakura had gotten to the palace, and by then the rest of the thirty-five girls had made their way in too. From their looks, Sakura could tell they were all of higher caste than her. The lady who had just told them to follow her, Professor Kurenai, lead the large group of girls to what looked to be a parlour. The parlour for some reason was also called the Women's room, probably for the sake of the women who try to have some privacy from prying men.

"Sit wherever you want, I'll just need your attention for a moment," Professor Kurenai instructed, and all the other girls began sitting wherever was nearest. Panicking, Sakura just sat down in front of Hinata. On the floor. In front of the chair. With all the other girls staring strangely at her.

"Umm, Miss Sakura, are you alright there?" Professor Kurenai asked Sakura concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine," she replied casually. If she was forced to be here, Sakura might as well make it loud and clear that she wasn't Princess material. Heck, Queen material. Not even for Sasuke. Well, maybe a little bit for Sasuke. Besides, Sakura didn't have much of a future back at home. Other than performing forevermore.

"First off, I'd like to introduce myself. Formally." Professor Kurenai began. "I am Kurenai Yuhi, but now I'm Kurenai Sarutobi. You may address me as Professor or Lady." So this lady just wed? Sakura though in a daze. "Since some of you haven't had the chance to practice proper etiquette–" Professor Kurenai glanced over to Karin, who was slouching lazily in her seat, "–I will be here to teach you. I will also teach you subjects such as Social studies, and the visual arts, and such others. Do you understand?" A chorus of yeses and nod's around the room.

"Hey, when are we going to meet Prince Sasuke?" She asked snobbily. Professor Kurenai's lip curled in distaste.

"Girl, at least raise your hand before asking me a question," she snapped. Karin only rolled her eyes.

"Why do I have to? You're just a lowly three," Karin retorted. The Professors' eyes blazed with annoyance.

"You shouldn't talk to your teachers like that, you know," eyes turned to the floor. Rather, the girl sitting on it. "It's disrespectful." Sakura finished, looking up out the window.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that you five," Karin threw a fist at Sakura's face. Collectively, Sakura blocked with a single hand. Karin's fist met her palm, and Sakura grabbed it.

"I thought the selected weren't allowed to physically hurt each other. Isn't that right, Professor Kurenai?" Sakura's head lolled on her shoulders, looking directly at the Professor.

"That is correct, and for that, Karin could very well be sent home this very moment. That is unless you are willing to accept a deep apology, Lady Sakura?" Sakura nodded calmly. After all, it would be a shame if one of the selected were sent home already.

"Then apologize, Karin."

Professor Kurenai looked Karin dead in the eyes, and Karin's deep angry, ragged breathes slowed. Her eyes were wild with rage, like a primal animal.

"I'm… Sorry…" Karin hissed under her breath.

"Now that that's all been cleared up–" Professor Kurenai glared at Karin for a second. "–I will now show you to your rooms."

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ

Down another twist of hallways dotted with doors, Sakura and the group of girls dwindled, each girl being sent off into a room in one wing of the Palace.

"In here," the professor pointed at another one of the many bland doors, Sakura cautiously stepped in. It wasn't like she was expecting a trap or something, but she wasn't expecting nothing at the same time. The room was one of the most elegant ones Sakura had ever seen. Relatively small, the queen sized bed was crowned with a pink headboard lined with what looked like pure gold. Everything, from the white lavish vanity to the window seat was lined with gold, displaying the wealth of the Uchiha family like a cloud on a clear sky.

Stepping back out into the plain hall from what Sakura thought was something akin to paradise, Professor Kurenai addressed them.

"You will be staying in these quarters until the Selection is done and over with." Her voice boomed about the hall, passing maids stopped to whisper. "Get used to your rooms, and get used to the people you're competing against. Flouncing around and looking pretty won't make you a queen." The skirts of her white-lined red gown whipped around her as Professor Kurenai left. She walked like a soldier, but with the grace of a Queen. She should just be Queen if anything, Sakura remarked to herself.

"Also–" The professor threw her mane of hair behind her to look at them. "–dinner will be served at seven, and the report will be at nine. Dress yourselves, and don't be late."

"Yo, Sakura! What you gonna wear?" Despite what Professor Kurenai had said, Tenten's electric attitude stuck. She wasn't about to turn on other girls for a boy. Sakura could already hear Tenten rummaging through her closet, looking for a dress.

"I haven't even seen my closet yet," Sakura leaned on the door to Tenten's room. It looked like a colour bomb had gone off because there were dressed and jewelry everywhere. "Tenten, do you have something in mind?" Tenten at the moment was inspecting a simple scarlet sundress with little ruffles on the bottom. "Are you going to wear that?" Sakura couldn't help but cringe a little. She didn't know much about fashion, but Sakura knew enough that to appear in front of royalty for the first time, and on the Report, in a sundress, wasn't the best choice.

"How about this one?" Sakura spun around, not expecting the shy Hyuga girl to be holding up an elegant scarlet flowing gown. It's shoulder sleeves lay floppily in the air, the only thing holding it up was the tight fitting shoulder band. "Would this be to your liking?" Hinata held the dress to her chest, and Sakura took it from her gratefully.

"I'm not so sure, but it should work, right?" Sakura, of course, didn't know much about fashion and the latest trends, but she knew enough to realize that the dress she held cost a fortune. "Thanks, Hinata! I owe you one," Hinata grinned thoughtfully, before skipping to her own room.

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ

The halls were as quiet as a graveyard. All the girls stuck with their own small groups. The guards at the front and back of the pack conversed quietly. The winding and twisting halls made Sakura's head spin. Loud clamouring from outside made Sakura glance out the nearest window. Leaning out, the light summer breeze whisped across her flushed cheeks. A glance down, and Sakura could spy numerous people in the courtyard, in a big grassy clearing.

"What're they doing?" Tenten stuck her head out the window beside Sakura, her white and sakura blossom flowy dress flailing around her.

"Training…?" Sakura contributed to their confusion.

"Those are the new recruits," Hinatas' hands clasped themselves politely in front of her. Her lavender ruffles layered perfectly to her body, the intricate looking diamonds covered her chest. "They just came in this morning."

Sakura's melted into a frown. She didn't like the draft. Nobody did. Especially the ones who were picked. It wasn't like they were treated badly, but they were sometimes sent far away from home, from Konoha. Sakura didn't know what it was like for the other provinces, but it was probably something like that too.

"Why do we need so many guards, anyway?" Sakura asked, mostly to herself. A flitting movement from the corner of Sakura's vision made her roll her eyes in their sockets to see a small paper man. Floating in the air, the pure white paper stood on the window ledge, watching the men below, training. "What's this…" Sakura reached her hand to pluck the paper man from its perch, but another hand got to it first.

"Hn."


	8. Chapter 7

"Hn."

Blue haired and clouded red dress, Konan snatched the paper man from the window sill.

"Don't touch."

Sakura pulled her hands away and raised them to her head.

"Sorry, I didn't know that was yours." She tried before Konan walked silently away to the dining hall.

"Geez, what's her problem?" Tenten grumbled, following after her. Sakura only shrugged and stepped after the rest of the girls.

"Hey, do you think we'll get to train with the rest of the shinobi sometime?" Tenten asked, excited about the talk of battle.

"I don't think so," Hinata sighed, scratching her chin while looking out the window, "most of the higher politicians and ninjas think that Kunoichi are insufficient, too weak, so they never spend their resources on us." Hinata's pearly eyes seemed to dim at the thought of being inferior.

"What's that supposed to mean!? I could kick all their asses right now!" She flung her arms out the window as though she were throwing a kunai.

"Maybe we could train on our free time?" Sakura suggested, and the girls' eyes fell on her.

"We're allowed to do what we want with our free time, other than doing whatever we have to with our studies and time with the Prince, right?" She confirmed, receiving several nods from her friends. She was about to say something more, but then the creaking of the wooden doors to the dining hall swung open.

The room was of the greatest grandeur. Chandeliers made of gold dangled from the heights, garnered with what gleamed like diamonds. The marble floor echoed the clacking if the girls' shoes, every step heard and watched. The table—a single long thing going from one one of the room to the other—had been overrun but pallets of food and settings, as each girl filed in, they chose their spot. Sakura sat at the seat farthest from Sasuke, right beside the head of the table on the other side. The kind sat at one end, and the Queen sat at the other. Sasuke watched like the hawk he was at the king's side.

"Welcome, girls of the selected." As the King rose from his seat, the other girls stiffened. They all stood behind their high backed seats, waiting, waiting for something. A signal? A warning? He was the king that they all had known since birth, yet in the moment it were as though he was a viper, his next move unpredictable.

"Do you enjoy your meal." He said A simple greeting, but he way he had begun to speak before made Sakura think that he was prepared to give a speech. Anti-climatic much? The rest of the people in the room sat down. There was a low chatter in the room, until it rose. Even with everybody talking and the sort, Sakura still felt the tension in the air. Unless that was just her.

"Hey, Sakura, look over there." Tenten whispered on her right, pointing to the other end of the table. There, she singled out an obnoxious redhead, smugly snuggling Sasuke arm, cozying up to him. "I don't know how he even deals with her!" She said, sticking her youngest out nonchalantly.

"What're your names, my dears?"

Sakura whipped her head to the opposite side of her. There, Queen Mikoto spoke to her, an uplifting smile plastered to her face.

"Sakura Haruno." Sakura said.

"Tenten Surudoiha."

"Hinata Hyuga."

The queen laughed. "Excuse my manners, I grow old, you see. Apologies I did not remember your names." She hid her mouth politely behind her hand.

"No need for apologies, your Majesty, but whatever are you talking about? You don't look a day over twenty." Sakura said. And that was the truth. The queen—her gown the deepest purple—a simple thing that Sakura would have worn when she performed. The long sleeves hid her pale skin, the hem dragging to the floor. In that gown, her face, her voice, the Queen truly looked as young as she the rest of the girls.

She laughed, her dark eyes twinkling in the light of the ripe sun.

"Thank you, my dear, one such as me does not get compliments like that often." Sakura was slightly confused at that. She was the queen. How could she not be complimented. Then again, members of her court probably didn't notice her enough behind their own mirrors.

"But it's true, your Majesty," Hinata said from the Queens other side across the table from Sakura, "if only I looked young forever." Hinata joked, laughing behind her hand.

"Mikoto, call me Mikoto. I never did like all this queen stuff. Too stiff, otherwise you'll end up like my husband." The four ladies laugh like school girls. At the mention of his title, King Fugaku glanced up from his deep conversation with Konan at his left. He looked like he was smiling—though perhaps not with his mouth, but his eyes.

That smile, however, receded as the large door everyone had entered through went up in flames. Splinters of the wood rained down on Sakura, the hole that had been the door only metres behind her was blown to oblivion.

Someone shouted, another screamed. The seconds after the door blew, a thick grey smog descended in the room.

Sakura's hand instinctively flew to her mouth, though she would fare fine if it was poison, being born with an irregularly strong poison immunity. Instead of worrying for herself, Sakura's hands fell away from her mouth as she placed her arms out in front of her searching for someone, or something. Her hands grasped the table, and she heard a thud from below her. Looking down through the thick haze she saw Hinata, her limp body resting on the floor.

Sakura knelt and grabbed her arm, hoisting her around her shoulders and dragged the unconcious girl away from the table. Walking through the fog, Sakura went to where she heard the most sound. The voices of guards and the selected alike were all near the door, where Sakura saw the most light was behind her through the window, so she continued the opposite way.

"I found them dattebayo!" A blond man shouted, racing towards Sakura as she broke free of the fog. She let the guard take Hinata off her as she went to stand by the rest of the selected where Professor Kurenai was counting each girl.

"We're still missing one!" She cried to the guards surrounding the royal family.

Sakura scanned the faces around her, commiting each to her memory and looking for the next. And when she didn't find one familiar face, Sakura groaned in dismay.

Karin.


	9. Chapter 8

**Sakura**

️ ️ ️ ️ ️

Golden rays shone through the closed curtains, the wind whistled off the glass panes, and fallen autumn leaves dusted her balcony. Sakura was already up, though being nearly seven now, she'd been awake for hours, reminiscing the night before. The bombing, the smoke, saving Karin's sorry ass.

She threw the doors to her balcony open, the brisk breeze whisking the smell of sakura blossoms from the garden below around Sakura like a cloak. Autumn slowly came to a close and the air around the castle had begun its slow descent. Sakura had always hated Winter. It had never been a good time for her family—running about to the higher castes' houses and playing a song or two then running off to another villa to play some more. But if they hadn't done so, they would have died of the cold and famine.

But with me here, my family doesn't have to worry about money. A special comfort knowing that her family was fine and well.

"Lady Sakura?" A voice said behind the door. "It's Ino, Rin, and Tamaki. We're here to prepare you for the day." Ino said.

"Come in," Sakura said quickly rushing to the foot of her bed where a thin, blush pink robe sat.

The door opened without so much as a creak and in strode three girls around Sakura's age. Ino, her head maid, wore her hair swept up in a tight blonde ponytail with her bangs hanging over her right eye.

The other girl named Rin had her hair in an adorable shoulder-length chestnut bob just like Sakura's, the purple marks on her face stark against her sunny skin.

And the last maid, Sakura had seen her with one of the men that guarded her room during the day. The man, Kiba, she had caught talking to Rin every once in a while. Friends? Lovers? Not your place to ask, Sakura, she reprimanded.

The next while after that, Sakura and her maids chatted as they dressed her. A gown of white lace with a strapless corset and flowy pink chiffon that went to the ground, accompanied with a red ribbon in her hair. Just before her maids escorted her out of her room, Sakura stopped and ran back to her bed. In the small drawer of her dresser beside her bed, Sakura delicately swept up the necklace Moegi gifted her.

Sakura and her maids left the room, the guards on either side of her door following them down the hall and all the way to the palace doors.

Sakura knew she didn't want the throne. But she knew that if she were going to continue to provide for her family, she would have to stay and go as far as she could. And if she did manage to win the prince's heart, she knew she might not ever even come to love him. But she wouldn't go as far as that to think that she would win. Because a girl like her would never win.

Sakura yawned for the billionth time that hour as she sat at a perfect replica of the table from the night before. Laid before her was a quarter eaten chocolate tea cake that she'd very much like to finish.

The questions and excitement of the Ladies around her were too much for Sakura right in the morning. Many questions of, Why did you run back in to save Karin? and You're so brave, Sakura! Though it was only Tenten, Hinata and her maids who actually asked if she was feeling well.

Lady Kurenai continued to drone on and on about proper table etiquettes and such. Sakura was only half listening when she glanced up at Karin across the table.

Her fiery red hair was still a bit singed, for she had awoken in the infirmary and been herded straight to class after only the barest minimum of preparation.

There had been scrapes on her hands but she had been quick to bully a maid into bringing her gloves. And since seeing Sakura that morning upon entering the parlour, Karin hadn't uttered a word of thanks or even a bow of gratitude.

"Seeing as it's quite clear that none of you are listening, allow us to take a breath and move onto something perhaps more fitting for some of you," Lady Kurenai said with a huff. She clasped her hands in front of her and gestured for the selected to follow her.

She lead them down a few halls, and eventually ended up in the gardens. But unwaveringly, she lead them all past the gardens and out some gates at the edge of the forest beyond the pruned and perfect garden.

The forest was gangly and gnarly, untamed and unkempt. Sakura's eyes flitted from one speck of sun to the next that had made it past the thick canopy of leaves.

"Where do you think we're going?" Tenten whispered, walking beside Sakura, snatching a twig off a tree and underhandedly tossing it at Karin. "Some secret trove?" She guessed jokingly.

"The only things in the woods are feral monsters and the training grounds. . ." Hinata said. "Perhaps we're going to train?"

"Precisely!" Lady Kurenai exclaimed. "When the time comes for the Prince to choose a queen, his decision will not only be based on your qualities that might fit you to be a queen but your qualities and abilities as a ninja," she explained. "Should the prince—or rather soon to be king—be felled in battle, there must be someone behind him just as capable to lead the kingdom in his absence. Though traditionally the duties would fall to the general, the Queen now gets first shot at the job. But should she fail," she said, her tone turned grave, "Her kingdom will crumble.

The selected fell silent for a moment, soft murmurs among them.

"How many of you consider yourself to be a ninja?" She asked, and Sakura and her friends raised their hands. To Sakura's surprise, Karin did too. "And how many of you have had actual experience? Fought on a battlefield, sat in on a war meeting?" She continued.

Several hands went down, Sakura's included. She'd practiced with Sai, and learned all she could on healing ninjutsu by sneaking into expensive hospitals, and spying on the healers as they mended bones and staunched bleeding with what seemed like magic. Right before she had left to participate in the Selection, Sakura had mastered some more advanced healing from some books she had borrowed from the library. But she had never actually fought on a battlefront with other ninjas, or ever even seen the inside of a war council room.

By the end, the only hands that were still raised were Konan's and Karin's.

Lady Kurenai raised a skeptical brow at Karin. "And have these assemblies left you well-versed, Karin? Would you care to share the wisdom you've discovered?" She coaxed.

Karin snorted and shrugged. "Wipe out the enemy, leave no survivors!" She waving her hand sloppily.

Lady Kurenai shook her head in dismay. "Carnage is never the best course of action, Karin."

"But if you don't kill the enemy then they'll keep coming back, won't they?"

"Yes, but imagine if those troop you slaughtered were your own."

"They're just _soldiers_. You can always draft more."

"At such time you defeat the enemy, you would begin your rule of tyranny and rebellion would soon find itself at your doorstep." Lady Kurenai said firmly, her voice raised the slightest. "Is that victory?"

Pursing her lips, their teacher turned her back to them and to the large expanse of land, spotted with scores of soldiers, each slashing and striking at one another is small groups and pairs

Are we to train with them? Lady Kurenai lead the group to a small part of the land that was completely unoccupied. The girls all gathered in a half circle around their mentor, and watched with a hawk's eyes as one of the soldiers broke away from their group and approached them.

The man's brow gleamed with sweat below his shinobi forehead protector, his spikey golden hair gleaming in the sun. Sky blue eyes met with Sakura's and the man grinned at her brightly before launching into animated, casual parley with Lady Kurenai.

"Hinata, who's that?" Tenten asked in confusion, pointing not-so-subtly at the golden-haired man.

The lavender eyed beauty's face burst with red as she stuttered, "N-N-Naruto Uzumaki, one of the l-l-last of the Uzumaki clan."

"Hinata, are you alright?" Sakura and Tenten asked in concern. Hinata's eyes turned down in embarrassment but nodded.

Is she alright? Tenten's eyes asked. Not sure, Sakura silently said back.

"If you'll all follow me please!" the unnamed man said.

The golden-haired man waved Sakura's group over to him as he started towards a colossal green building, introducing himself as he went.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I am the general of the Fire Nation, the right hand of the soon-to-be king Sasuke Uchiha, and heir to the Throne of Light. Though some of you might already know me." He casually winked at Hinata and turned back to the path ahead.

Hinata promptly flushed red with embarrassment. Casing her head downward. Naruto glanced back discreetly and laughed silently.

He lead the group of girls to the hulking traditional structure and hopped onto the raised wooden platform. "When our soldiers train and fight, they all wear their military issued uniforms. But some special cases, or higher ranking people like me—" he gestured to his own black and orange attire, "—are exempt from such rules."

"All you ladies will be fitted with your own gear tailored however you wish. It may be something you've worn before, practiced in shed blood in, or perhaps you've never touched a weapon in your life. And if that's the case, then you'd best master the trade quickly." Lady Kurenai swept her piercing stare over the cluster of women.

"The weak have no place in this world.

Their maids awaited them in the green establishment. Measurements were made, plans were written, and requests were made. Sakura requested her equipment be made the same as her old ones, as did many of the other ladies. For the few that'd never fought made their apparel fancy and eye-catching. Completely impractical. And though Karin professed herself to be a ninja, her choice in attire did, to Sakura's surprise, aid her claim.

When Ino asked Sakura for her design preferences, she described the garb she had worn so many times before. Her red turtleneck-like long shirt that hung down to her mid-thigh. Black shorts and her knee protectors. She reminisced back to when she would clip her black belt across her hips, and the pouch of kunai she'd strap to her leg.

I remember Sai's ninja uniform too, Sakura recalled. The black shirt he'd shorn above his belly that she'd teased him for. She missed Sai, and there was no doubt in her mind that he would be waiting for her when she got home, right where he'd always be. In the forest or the skies etching sketch after sketch.

She was so sure she would have bet her life on it. If the person she crashed into wasn't the very one that she'd been thinking about that very second.

"Sai?" Sakura asked in disbelief from the ground looking up.

"Sakura!" the pale man cried, reaching a hand down to pull her back up.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura hissed at him, taking in his coal black eyes and paper white skin. His clothes the same ones he wore whenever they fought. Her eyes darted around the hall, but there was no one there, only the reunited pair.

Sai and Sakura bumped forearms and connected fierce eyes as he began, "I was drafted."

Her face when ashen, remorse flooding across her face. "I'm sorry."

Sai brushed her concern away. "It's fine. And besides, we soldiers live like two's, so it's not terrible. And I'm being stationed in the Palace for my stay."

"If you're a soldier, why are you not wearing their uniform?" Naruto specifically said only higher-ranking officers and special exceptions were permitted to wear their own design of dress.

"I've been appointed as the captain of your guard. There are other newly-drafted men who have been assigned to your fellow selected as well. It was by chance that I was assigned to you." He smiled genuinely, a sight that Sakura had seen only on occasion. "I'd best be off then," he said with a wave, stepping past her. "I was supposed to officially meet you right before dinner but I suppose not."

Then he vanished, and Sakura smiled at the white inked black bird soaring away into the plush clouds and the rider that graced it's back.


End file.
